Kawaii Chan
by meme12345bunny
Summary: Yeah


**Summary: dis is a stori abut da kawaiiest gurl eva kawaii chan!111! (Mary Sue mocking story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. If I did I would be rich and spend all my money on video games or something. This chapter also contains s****tupidity, kawaiiness and purposely misspelled words with shifting point of views. Also blood. And one more thing; no I don't normally write like this, and this is not meant to be taken seriously so chill.**

**So yeah enjoy!**

1ce upon a tiem thar wus a girl who was rlly prtty. she had long flowing guld haie wid blu eys dat can change colur XDDDDDDDDD. Shi also had a rlly clear face an d rlly big boobs XD. She is an angle bcause her muther wuz a goodess butt her fader was a deman. she lived in a mansion in australia bt she go 2 skool i Iggyland (XDD hetalia get it?!) and had luts of friends but shw was still lonelt and stuff :(((((((((.

Su 1 day sei was walking 4um skool butt den she bum into Virgil. vIrgil looked so kawaii and she fell in lufa :DDDD.

"Hiiii, senpao!" she sad qietly cause she is tsudre. Hoping dat senpai noticed her.

* * *

Virgil looked at the vile creature in front of him. Perfect skin, gold long hair and blue eyes he thought were disgusting as he looked at the wannabe 'waifu' of his. His day was already ruined; his concert cancelled until the day after tomorrow and his clothes soaking from the promised everyday rain England seemed to bring.

Cautiously, he tried to 'politely' avoid her gaze. He had no desire to be her boyfriend or even look at her.

"sennapi wat r u loking "? she spoke, god she even spoke in mangled English. He cringed as he replied with a quiet 'nothing'.

"55 okay senap was eva u say XDDDDDD!1" she replied with delight as she latched onto Virgil, hugging him to death. "I lufa u senpai!"

* * *

dis is da best day eva! She said as si glomped senap virgil, he eyes turng blood red wit luv. Virgil loked so hapy and asked er

"What is your name?" wtd a :)

"MY name is Allabelle Ebony Raven Darkness Sprinkles Donut Doughnut Kawaii Chan, bt u can call me kawaii Chan ^U^!" shw sade 2 him.

"Wow... that's a lovely name." e sad wit a small simile.

"i noe XDDDD." She replid hugging him tighter dana boa killing it's pery.

* * *

Virgil noticed Kawaii Chan eyes change colour, further confirming that this girl was a Mary Sue, and that he wasn't seeing things. Struggling from her hug of death, he decided to talk to her.

"So... what brings you here?" He politely asked her, avoiding her colour changing eyes.

"oh, well i wus on moi's way 2 go 2 ninja class bcause I am going 2 becum da 1st angel ninja! w" She replied, tightening her hug. "butt dun tell ppl, especially mu dad! He a dman!"

'Oh God please help me.' Virgil thought as he weakly smiled at her. "Well, that's very interesting."

"i noe write! u" Kawaii Chan replied.

"Virgil do u luffa me?' Kawaii Chan asked him, looking eagerly in his eyes.

"Well... What don't you ask me tomorrow?" Virgil asked her, glad he'll be on his way home tomorrow. "I'll meet you at the park tomorrow."

"Tank u VIRgil!1) Kawaii Chan shreaked, hugging Virgil tightly one more time before kissing him on the cheek and running away. Virgil, glad that she was gone, sprinted in the other direction, wanting to get away from her as far as possible.

The next day Kawaii Chan waited, as promised, in the park.

* * *

Kawaii chan w8ted in ad park. Is wus wearing a long flowing gold drees wid lotus of expensive jewlery. sie died her hair black bcause si wus rlly randum liek dat XDDD and had really red eyes cuz shel ove vIrgil age really like him. Her neko ears (neko in nihongo means cat u bakes :((((((( & yus si is alsu a neko :DD) picked up from a fond dat he wus wit dat sue Lady Peanaolpe. Her red eyes turned blud red & shi wus vey angry :(.

"Virgil Tracey I will sav u myi lv!" she declar as her flugfy angle wkngg flappeded heavy. wit a last sigh si sad 'virgil i hope u r ok!" b4 flying into da horisun.

* * *

"So what brings you here Virgil?" Lady Penelope asked, sipping her tea. I was unexpected of Virgil to phone her during the late hours of the night. But he sounded desperate, worried about something big. So she invited him to her house. They exchanged greetings and 'how are you's before sitting down on the plush pink couches.

"Lady Penelope I-" Virgil started, then hesitated for a moment, deciding if he should tell Lady Penelope about that Mary Sue.

"Yes Virgil?" Lady Penelope asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. "What is it?"

"I saw a Mary Sue."

Lady Penelope's eyes widened as she nearly dropped her cup of tea. There was a pause before she regained her composure. She spoke softly, "Did you run away from her?"

"What?"

"Did you run away from her?" Lady Penelope asked slowly. Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I-"

Before Virgil could reply Kawaii Chan crashed into the room. Glass from the windows flew everywhere as Virgil and Lady Penelope shielded themselves from the flying shrapnel of glass.

They looked up to see Kawaii Chan on the floor, lying still as a lime green liquid oozed out from her cuts. Virgil thought she looked worse. she had cat ears that were perched unevenly oh her head, a fox tail with multi colored fur that was crooked and rainbow tipped feathers on her badly damaged wings was all he could notice before Kawaii Chan rapidly woke up.

"Virgil senpai." Kawaii Chan wheezed. "I luffa u ever since da day my fater wantd Internatinul Rescue. Y don u luv me bak?"

"I'm sorry Kawaii Chan." Virgil replied, but I just don't love you."

"U LIEEEEEE1!" Kawaii Chan shrieked , her eyes bloodshot as she arched out her back. Her arms, hands, and fingers grew rapidly long as her perfect skin turned grey. Virgil backed away,helping Lady Penelope up and heading towards the door. Kawaii Chan noticed this, and using her psychic powers (that conveniently appeared out of nowhere) she locked the doors.

"senpai u cant run w/th day Mary sue!" She growled, pausing for a second to let out a ear piercing scream as her wings lost all it's feathers. "if I cant hav u den shee cant ethar!"

"What is she talking about?" Lady Penelope said, trying hard to stay awake.

"I think.. she's saying that we're in love."

They both looked at each other, both with confused expressions on their faces.

And laughed.

Kawaii Chan was confused. Her grueling transformation grinded into a halt as she looked at them with a confused expression.

"Y U LAUGINH!" She screamed. Virgil and Lady Penelope grinned in response.

"We were never together, it was just a misunderstanding." Lady Penelope explained "and Virgil here is sorry, right Virgil?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm sorry that I ran from you." He apologised.

"okey ;A;" Kawaii Chan said "but I wanna be luved my parents dun luf me and i sory."

"Well I suppose I have an extra room for you to stay." Lady Penelope suggested, winking at Kawaii Chan. Kawaii Chan's face lit up as she felt an emotion she longed for: genuine happiness.

"THANK U LADY PEANALOPE!11 I PROMISE NOT 2 BEE A SUE NOMORE!" Kawaii Chan shouted with joy, morphing back into her 'usual' self. "& I WUNT HURT U VIRGIL SENPAI I PRUMISE!"

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent with joy. Kawaii Chan, wanting to start anew changed her name into Christine, and after saying goodbye to Virgil and greeting Parker, who was out shopping, she hugged Lady Penelope.

Meanwhile a girl with short, black hair holding a Starbucks cup was standing in the distance, witnessing the whole event unfold in front of her.

"What the f-" She said, but was interrupted by her phone.

**So yeah, please leave a review or a suggestion if you like. :) **


End file.
